User talk:GenLawrence
Epic Playlist Hey, just thought I'd share this EPIC playlist with you. Credit to Manoweik or whatever and MrGibbsVideo. It's the ENTIRE Maelstorm soundtrack. http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLTOgE8Rad7PQOk4y9vXp9jUPwlRS6B_1c&feature=mh_lolz 15:47, January 22, 2013 (UTC) SORRY! Lawy! Um.. well, with Tama's speedy deletion crap, I clicked to leave you a message, the thing jiggled and moved and it clicked "Delete spam page" -_- I attempted to restore it but it failed >_<, so... apparently I deleted your talk page. SORRY! I am trying to restore it.... PS. You can torture me for doing this >_< P.S.S I blame Jack. 15:52, January 22, 2013 (UTC) It wasn't Goldvane, it was actually Jack Pistol! So I blame Jack - Bob :Eh, it's no problem, other than the fact that my Email was just blow to pieces with "CHANGES TO USER TALK:GENLAWRENCE!!!!!!", haha. : Oi Do you still play Star Wars the Old Republic? Because I got the game and it's epic xD 16:10, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :No, I haven't since I dropped PotCO. I dropped both at the same time. And I am really sorry I have been horribly inactive, it's just I have been very busy while doing other things as well. Also on PotCO its self, I may have had Unlimited (I might still, idk), but the same problems that were present when I left a year ago are even more prevalent now. If you guys ever need me, I will always check my talk page messages as soon as I can. : Plot Oi, LAWY! It seems that Parax and Albert are "trying to find Law's MC house". Knowing their intentions probably aren't good ( xD ), I just thought I'd send this message as a warning. -Owl leaves message and flies away into the snowy wind- Captain R. GoldvaneTalk Writer of The Goldvane Trilogy ''Edits '' ~"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNT!" 04:18, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Are you sure you really wish to play this game? Check these out. http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLTOgE8Rad7PS-ABDaEvmDvzgsHyaNs7l_&feature=mh_lolz http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLTOgE8Rad7PT9caqNJesORxR57ROHNqAv&feature=mh_lolz Captain R. GoldvaneTalk Writer of The Goldvane Trilogy ''Edits '' ~"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNT!" 19:23, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Help! Hi. I'm Charles Crestsilver. I haven't been on in a while. But when I came back on, I found my page (Crestsilver's Army) was put under William Seasteel's (or Tyler Crossbones's) user blog. It won't even let me edit it anymore. Please help fix this. I don't know how they did it but it was my page (not blog but page) before that. Sincerely, Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army and U.I.C. High Council Member Re:Re:Page Thanks GenLawrence. You seem to have been the only admin on. Either way, thank you. Oh and how do you like my new sig? Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army and U.I.C. High Council Member 05:23, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Addition: 1 more thing please. Could you rename it back to Crestsilver's Army please. Without the William Seasteel thing... Thanks Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army and U.I.C. High Council Member 05:26, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Hiya Hi hi Heya.... Law, (YOUVE BEEN SPARED!) I wanted to know if by chance you knew any coding for background music on pages like John has and.... like... well G has with Katamari theme o.o It dbe great if you could assist me with that. Secondly... is it by any chance you cant be more active at least for just a month or two until we get another admin or two? Its getting this wiki pretty badly with the Admin shortage and Idk if youve noticed... Thanks, ReyesDeLulz 06:36, March 28, 2013 (UTC) May need help again... Hey, it's Charles again. My page Co. Sons of Liberty was mentioned in the comments by Blake Stewart as a cantidate for deletion. Reason: "Is complete lard with our role play". Can you check if he's serious (he's not an admin) and do something about it if he is. Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army and U.I.C. High Council Member 22:02, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Help!!! On my talk page, some guy named Blake Stewart found out my REAL NAME. I never told him. Please do something about this. I need help here. Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army and U.I.C. High Council Member 03:25, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I found it on a screenshot you posted, idiot. King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!) At least do something to stop him from posting it all over the forum. So far he's put it on my Uset talk page and Crestsilver's Army comments. Charles Crestsilver: General of Crestsilver's Army and U.I.C. High Council Member 03:37, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Law, Do you have a minute to talk in chat? -- Jeremiah Garland Hola Hiya Law, wow I haven't see you in awhile.. hows it going? Your opinion is needed on this. Thanks, From your friend Voxelplox Hello ' Demotion Request Hiya GenLaw can you please comment on this. Please comment on it so you won't be demoted, I've been trying to defend you but it would be best if you commented on it to show that you want to be more active.. Thanks 'Voxelplox Hello ''' Hey Law old buddy :P Hey Law check this out :P also how have you been havent seen ya in while , You off school yet? I also deiced to make a new company to continue from yours If that is ok :P From the Desk of Bill Plunderbones CEO of DI - (for those of you who still care) With the destruction of Cortevos in the second great Asteroid Impact, DI's main factory was destroyed along with Cuba. The main storage faciltiy was in fact taken to be repaired on another facitily, on another server before the seas were destroyed. The two fortress cities were unfortunetly lost. As for the future the storage faciltiy is intact as well as every thing that was stored away, Another comapny named XL EXtreme Light co. which focuses on making items and various inventions that run on Light as a clean renuable energy source has been formed in Japan. That is all and the storage facilitiy is in Japan somewhere. RE RE Law Yes that would be a good idea and would work and did you see Iron Man 3 yet? :D Then we have lots to talk about hopefully soon but I have to go to bed now so hopefully able to talk to ya later on chat at sometime :P Get back here! Hey Law..... we could use THE LAW (buh dum tss) around here. (Get it? Youre an Admin and you also go by Law and.... heh nvm) Get active sir! >:( And please check Seven Seas Court sometime! pls pls pls (noob accent) Regards, ReyesDe Ponies 17:11, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Inactivity I understand that, and well I reallly don't have a problem with that if Jack is resigning some point within the week but as long as he doesn't we would have to uphold the policy. :P 21:42, August 3, 2013 (UTC) DI's Fate Law old buddy old pal As you know The Caribbean Realm will be wiped out by Order of Mortem's last assualt a giant meteor more powerful and deadly then the first. as for Daggerpaine Industries for past few weeks ive been sending the TSOL Airships and Steamships using realm devices to transport DI's gadgets and things into my Realm of Japan where they shall be safe :P This Meteor will impact Padres del Fuego's volcano in the Exuma Ocean and the shockwave resulting will spread across the rest of the servers/oceans and then trigger a huge tsunami and wash away everything else. our pirates will go with it :P So yea talk to ya soon xD Last Picture of DI Heres a Picture of Daggerpaine Industries Regarding your message I received your message Law :P We literally didnt see your video till now xD sorry mate Here is my facebook to contact me https://www.facebook.com/bill.plunderbones Btw make one more edit to have 12000 edits xD Hope to see ya soon sorry for not getting message earlier but would love to catch up and also return to SWTOR ive gotten 3 55s by now xD Hey Hey Law! Been a while. Just saw your video (And showed it to Bill.. lazy bastard never watched it :P ), I saw you wanted Bill to contact you so I thought I would contact you too for the heck of it xD if you ever want to talk or anything just give me a message, and I still think you should give SWTOR another chance. We're using voicechat now, Bill has 3 55s and it's a lot like Pirates... just give me a hollar :P ''Captain R. GoldvaneTalk Writer of The Goldvane Trilogy '''''Edits '' ~"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNT!"'' Found you When i stalk someone, i always find them I saw this (talk) 17:09, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Hi stalker, you probably can't tell, but this user rarely (if at all) comes on this wiki or wikia system. So I ask for them, and everyone else who is a bit curious. What are you doing stalking someone like this guy? lol Squirto19 - Talk Page Hey YOU GOT 1 EDIT M8 do it : : 04:41, July 10, 2017 (UTC)